


Tired Magician

by MayQueen517



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gen with a bit more, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is totally self-indulgent and some strange AU wherein Thorin still died at the Battle of the Five Armies, but Fili and Kili made it. That's not all that important - save for the fact that they made it. Bifur, after the battle, I think would have gone back to the Blue Mountains for a while, if only because of the memories associated with Erebor.</p>
<p>Also, it's my personal headcanon that Bifur varies between signing and speaking in Khuzdul, because of the ease with which he can sometimes sign things better than he can say them. Kili has never been phased by it. </p>
<p>And that's it for pointless headcanons, right now, hahaha!</p>
<p>Enjoy! <3</p>
<p>Title from the Lady Danville song by the same name. I listened to it a million times while writing this, and it's lovely.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tired Magician

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamentforboromir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentforboromir/gifts).



> This is totally self-indulgent and some strange AU wherein Thorin still died at the Battle of the Five Armies, but Fili and Kili made it. That's not all that important - save for the fact that they made it. Bifur, after the battle, I think would have gone back to the Blue Mountains for a while, if only because of the memories associated with Erebor.
> 
> Also, it's my personal headcanon that Bifur varies between signing and speaking in Khuzdul, because of the ease with which he can sometimes sign things better than he can say them. Kili has never been phased by it. 
> 
> And that's it for pointless headcanons, right now, hahaha!
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Title from the Lady Danville song by the same name. I listened to it a million times while writing this, and it's lovely.

Bifur makes things, when he can. Fantastical creatures, twisted creatures, and creatures so real that you feel as if it's going to run off the table at a moment's notice. Kili wanders the shop, barely touching but always looking. He stands in the quiet of the shop, looking over at the toymaker who is studiously ignoring him.

"They're beautiful," Kili says finally, a hand resting upon the back of a cat that seems to feel alive with potential. Bifur, absorbed in gently manipulating a gear into place seems to ignore him as Kili turns back to the toys. He thinks of little Gili, his nephew and his love of animals; especially birds.

"Master Bifur, I was wondering," he says hesitantly, seeing Bifur pause, eyes looking over at him under a furrowed brow as Kili clears his throat, "if it were possible to see any of the birds you've made."

Bifur's eyebrow raises and he sits up, a wince over his face smoothing out as he stretches. The axe in his head is as familiar as ever, though his hair - white streaks and all - have settled around it even more firmly than Kili remembers. 

"For Gili?" he signs, an indescribable expression on his face. Kili grins, nodding.

"Of course. What kind Uncle would I be if I didn't bring him back a toy from the Blue Mountains?" he says, making Bifur murmur out a laugh, face brightening.

"In the back," Bifur signs quickly as he lets out a soft rumble of Khuzdul, standing slowly. Kili relaxes minutely, sighing as he follows Bifur back, sticking close. 

The back of the shop is merely a simply furnished, small room. There are odds and ends everywhere and when Kili has to press against Bifur, a shiver runs down his spine without warning. He finds himself looking over birds; small and large, before he finds a brightly painted bird with a key sticking out of it's side. He reaches for it before he stops until Bifur nods, motioning.

"Canary. Bofur used to bring them home from the mines after a day's work," Bifur says in Khuzdul. Kili smiles at it, unable to stop himself from remembering the quest and learning the quirks of Bifur and the way he switched between signing and Khuzdul. Kili's hands trail over the sides, feeling the gently tooled shape of the feathers. There's a texture that Kili can't place and if it weren't for the fact that the bird was made out of wood, Kili would worry that he would going to injure the poor thing.

"Gili's started taking care of the birds for the mines now. Fili's very proud; it's Gloin all over again," he says with a grin, hearing a bark of laughter from Bifur. Kili leans against the table, getting to eye-level with the creation, "This is beautiful," he says, reaching out to touch Bifur's arm. 

Bifur shrugs, winding the key slowly and delicately and Kili can't hold back a gasp as the little creation slowly flutters around them. Staring, Kili is dumbstruck as it settles back onto the little perch provided.

"It's yours," Bifur says in Khuzdul. He leans against the table with Kili the bird reaches the end of the wound cycle. Kili stares at him for a long moment. Bifur gives him a careful smile, picking the perch and bird up to carry it into the main of the shop.

"I can't just take it," Kili says, finally. 

"Dwarrows should have toys," Bifur signs, looking over at Kili meaningfully. Kili reaches over, impulsively, to take Bifur's wrist gently. Bifur looks down at his hand before looking back up at Kili; his eyes are hooded and his face has turned from open to introspective.

"They should. But I'm not just taking it," Kili says, grinning as Bifur slowly returns this grin, though not as wide. He shifts, beginning to carefully wrap the creation up lovingly. Kili watches him until Bifur clears his throat, making Kili meet his eyes.

Bifur signs carefully, taking his time and Kili's mouth falls open as he murmurs in Khuzdul at the same time.

"A pint with good company is always appreciated," Bifur finally manages between signing and Khuzdul. Kili takes the package blindly, trying to process the entirety of this bizarre conversation. He clears his throat once, then twice before Bifur begins to retreat back into himself. Kili's hand darts out, grabbing Bifur's hand carefully.

"A pint with your company sounds even better," Kili says carefully, grinning as Bifur ducks his head, sitting back down at his workbench. 

"Tonight?" Kili signs, seeing Bifur's face brighten further. It startles Kili at times, but he sees Bifur nod.

"Tonight," Bifur signs as Kili picks up the package and lets himself out of the shop, whistling merrily.


End file.
